1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to graphical user interface designing and more particularly relates to exposing graphical user interface layout logic and parameters to facilitate designing graphical user interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interface (GUI) designers are faced with a challenge when designing a GUI, they must design a GUI that typically includes elements such as buttons, images, text, and links without knowing the details of how the elements will be positioned on the GUI. The calculations which determine the properties of each element are not exposed to the designer. As a result, the designer is forced to use a guess-and-check method of inputting values then observing the layout and repeating if necessary.
There are many languages and development tools to facilitate and assist designers in developing a GUI. However, currently available tools do not help the designer to project the location of an element when a value is adjusted. In addition, it is left to the intuition of the designer to realize what adjustment is needed. Therefore, the designer proceeds with caution adjusting values in small increments to obtain the desired location.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for a method that exposes graphical user interface layout logic and parameters to a user. Beneficially, such a method would save time and money by eliminating a wasteful guess-and-check method to position elements in a GUI and allow GUI designers to determine the values needed to lay out the elements in the intended manner.